


Heaven To Him

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Harry and Louis - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Puberty, Smut, Underage Sex, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis (12) explains puberty to Harry (10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven To Him

Louis' entire house is completely silent, besides the low roar of laughter coming from his parents' room where his mum and stepfather are fast asleep. 

Louis sits crisscross on his bed, facing his curly haired best friend that sleepily smiled at him, watching him with big green eyes as he talked about how sometimes his voice gets really deep and squeaky. "My mum says Its a part of _puberty_ ," Louis explains, "you'll go through it a lot when you're my age."

Harry's brows knit together in confusion, "Does anything else happen?" 

Louis nods his head proudly, lifting up his arms showing off his armpits that have began to sprout hair. "Yeah you grow hair in different places, man. It's _so_ cool." Harry just nods and smiles at him, unsure of what to say. Louis continues for him, though. "And I'm even starting to grow hair down _there_." he says. Harry's eyes go wide at the thought, his cheeks growing red. "Really? No way! Can I see?" he asks in a surprised voice. Louis thinks about it for a second before shrugging and standing up so he can push his pajama pants down, letting them fall to his ankles, followed by his underwear. Harry's eyes grow wide as he looks at Louis' groin, examining him closely. "That's so _awesome,_ " Harry squeaks, "I can't wait to have that," he points towards him, causing Louis to blush and a shiver, stipples running through him and feeling himself beginning to grow hard. 

"Woah," Harry says watching as the older boy's dick gets bigger, becoming prominent. Louis gasps, staring down at his own erection that stands proudly, and a smile spreads across his face as he watches Harry's stunned gaze. "How'd you make it do that?" Harry asks curiously. Louis shrugs his shoulders cooly. "It happens a lot, mostly when I wake up in the morning before I have my morning wee." Harry just nods his head, still staring at Louis' prick. "It feels really good when you rub it," Louis admits shamelessly, "I only do it when my mum is sleeping or when i'm home alone." He shrugs. 

Harry waits a few seconds, still staring, before he reaches out and brushes his hand along Louis' cock. The older boy gasps, taking a step back as Harry gives him a confused look. "Did that feel good?" Harry asks. Louis stares at him, his dick becoming painful between his legs, throbbing for another touch. "Y-yeah," he gasps, "it felt really good." 

Harry shrugs, reaching out and stroking his fingers along Louis' cock again, from the base to the tip, and back down. Louis looks down at him, biting at the inside of his lips. "You don't have to do this--". He begins. Harry ignores his comment. "Am I doing it right?" Harry asks, looking up at him. Louis gives a weak nod. "Yeah, t-try putting your hand around it though," he says, watching as Harry does, closing his hands around him and pumping up and down again, gaining speed. Louis lets out a gasp, squeezing his fists together. "Try with your mouth," he whispers, desperation clung to his voice. Harry looks up at him with a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean?" He asks, "how do I do that?" 

"Lick the end, and suck on it, like a lolly," Louis explains, watching as the red-cheeked boy nods, moving forwards and flicking his tongue out along the tip. Louis lets out a tiny moan, crying out into his hand as Harry wraps his pink, full lips around the head of his cock, sucking against him. Louis slowly begins thrusting his hips back and forth, pushing himself further into the younger boy's mouth. Harry gags around him, pulling his mouth off Louis, feeling his stomach stirring as his own dick begins to grow hard. "Put your own hand in your pants and touch your willy," Louis explains, "just like you touched mine, it will feel really good." 

Harry obliges, rubbing his own cock as Louis wraps his hand around his saliva coated dick, pumping back and forth taking shallow breaths. "Want me to suck you off?" Louis asks, watching as the younger boy focuses on himself, his toes curling against the pleasure that erupts through him. Harry pathetically nods his head, pulling his own pajama bottoms down, his underwear already sticky from the precum that leaked from the tip. Louis gets down between his legs, his own pants still down and his hand still around his own dick. Harry watches as Louis' mouth wraps around his dick, licking along the tip and taking more of him into his mouth. Harry lets out a squeak, muffling his moans with his hand. His knees go weak as Louis sucks him, working his tongue along his slit and pushing more of him into his mouth. Louis works his hand faster between his legs, feeling his legs begin to shake, his stomach tightening. 

"Louis, that feels really good," Harry cries out, tears beginning to well up in his green eyes as he squeezes his fists around the sheets of the bed, his knuckles turning white. Louis' cock twitches in his hand, twice before he's coming right into his own hand. He continues sucking, whimpering around Harry's dick as he did so, wiping his hand off against his pajama pants. Harry watches down as the older boy brings his warm mouth back and forth around him. "My tummy feels _weird_ , Louis," Harry whispers, watching as Louis looks up at him, his light eyes locking with Harry's before pulling off, replacing his mouth with his hand. "Does it feel good?" Louis asks, running his thumb along the slit before sliding it back down. Harry nods, his eyes squeezing shut against the pleasure that stems through him. Tears begin beading in the younger boy's eyes as he reaches his own peak, moving his hips back and forth into Louis' hand, crying out. 

A stream of come flows from the younger boy's cock into Louis' hand, causing Harry to clamp his own hand against his mouth, crying out into his palm as he comes, his chest going tight as he finishes. Louis watches in amusement as Harry comes, his small, pink nipples becoming hard against his flushed chest. Louis removes his hand, wiping them off again before pulling back, swiping a few tears off the curly haired boy's cheeks and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Harry moves to sit on the ground, kicking his pants and boxers off and staying silent for a few minutes as Louis does the same, getting a new pair of boxers and pajama pants for them both. 

"Thanks," Harry mutters, pulling the clothing up to his hips, his head still spinning from what just happened. Louis nods his head, following his actions by kicking his dirty clothes underneath his bed. Harry climbs into Louis' bed, laying next to the wall and making space for the older boy who usually slept on the floor when they had sleepovers. Louis leans over, reaching for the light switch and looking at Harry with a puzzled look. "What are you doing over there, Haz?" he asks. 

Harry only gives him a sleepy smile, his tired eyes threatening to shut with every blink. Harry pats the side next to him silently. "Sleep up 'ere with me, Lou. I want to cuddle." Louis smiles, grabbing his pillow and jumping into his bed, pulling the covers up over him before turning the light off. Harry curls up beside him, resting his head on his shoulder. He leans up and presses a kiss to Louis' temple before whispering to him. "I love you, Louis." 

"I love you too, H." He smiles before Harry's breathing evens out, signaling that he's fallen asleep, leaving Louis to follow with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [tumblr!](http://www.1dfetusfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
